


hard candy

by lifegavemelemonsandimsad



Series: Dan and Phil - Book of Poems [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, sucking dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifegavemelemonsandimsad/pseuds/lifegavemelemonsandimsad
Summary: tiny poem about phil sucking dick





	hard candy

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt write this about sucking dick, but thats what it turned into.
> 
> comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are immensely helpful and greatly appreciated.  
> twt: @/lemonsandimsad
> 
> enjoy lol.

 

Sweet like hard candy,  
your flavor lingers.

 

I breathe and I taste you,  
I speak and I taste you.

 

It lingers for a while  
but not forever.

 

Though it won't be long  
until I'm back to better  
with you on my tongue.

 

Sweet like hard candy  
caught between my teeth.

 

Dissolve and let me savor you.

 

I'll treat you like a drug,  
get me addicted.

 

Make me abuse you,  
then don't let me use.

 

Just a single drop of sweet hard candy is worth my sanity.

 


End file.
